


What Happened After

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: "death", Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is not an Ice Man, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Mycroft Holmes, Post-Mary's Death, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock blames himself, Short One Shot, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: Mycroft needs to get him out.Now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Chinese here: http://www.mtslash.org/thread-220163-1-1.html

Mycroft needs to get him out. _Now._  

He steps forward and grasps Sherlock’s wrist. “Sherlock,” he murmurs, quiet enough that John, still facing Rosamund, cannot hear him.

Sherlock does not move, still staring transfixed at John, at the blood spreading on the floor. He sways a little- and that’s too much for Mycroft. 

“Sherlock, come _on_ ,” he hisses, and tugs Sherlock away. Sherlock follows, Mycroft can feel his footsteps dragging. “Come on,” he repeats, but less insistent, softer.

They make their way through the aquarium. Mycroft tries not to shiver at the ghostly watery light, the sharks looming above them. The exit sign glows ahead, a beacon of hope.

Sherlock makes a soft  _“Oh”_ sound, as if the breath has been taken clean out of him. Mycroft turns and pretends not to notice Sherlock’s knees buckling. 

“This way,” is all he says, even though it’s more than clear where the way out is.

They emerge into merciful clean air. Mycroft takes a couple of deep breaths, but they turn all too shallow as Sherlock bends forward and retches.

The car pulls up towards them, but Sherlock is still retching. Mycroft opens the car door. “If you’re going to be sick, do it outside.”

Sherlock gags, then spits, but manages to straighten up. “N-no, I’m fine.”

“Sherlock-” Mycroft stops himself just in time. He can’t let anything slip. Not yet. It’s not safe. “You’re pale,” he says instead. “The car can wait.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “No-let’s just- I- I need to go.”

He pushes in front of Mycroft and gets into the car.

They drive in silence for long, awful minutes. Mycroft keeps a watchful eye on Sherlock. His eyes are closed, his lips quivering. 

When the car hits a speed bump, Sherlock’s eyes fly open. They are full of tears, and Mycroft’s heart breaks for him, not for the first time. 

_“John,”_ Sherlock whispers. 

Mycroft can see him starting to shake. He has seen many dreadful things in his time, but this, he knows, is the worst.

“I- I made a _vow_ , Mycroft. You- you heard him. I _swore_.”

Sherlock’s voice wavers and breaks, and the first tears roll down his cheeks.

“Oh, Sherlock.” It’s all Mycroft can say. Inside, he is seething: _this was **not** your fault, brother mine, you don’t **deserve** this-_

“I broke it,” Sherlock continues, his breathing becoming faster and faster. “I-I’ve failed him. Oh, God, I’ve f-failed him-I-I never meant-I didn’t-”

He is totally incoherent, then, his hand clamping over his mouth as he sobs. All Mycroft can do is hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/155353911510/what-happened-after)


End file.
